The invention is based on an interconnection element for a multiphase winding that is comprised of coils and is part of an electrical machine, in particular a brushless mini motor.
In a known interconnection element of this type (EP 1 062 720 B1), the support made of insulating material is embodied in the form of a supporting plate, which, together with a stator body that is embodied in the form of a lamination bundle and supports the winding, is fastened by means of a hub to a bearing support tube that is in turn attached to a motor flange. The electrical conducting strips for producing interconnections among the coils are embodied as conductor rails that are manufactured as stamped parts and are fastened to the supporting plate, concentric to the hub. A first conductor rail, which has tabs extending at angles in relation to the conductor rail to form a star point, is connected to the coil ends of all of the winding phases. Three other conductor rails are attached to the supporting plate, arranged concentrically around the first conductor rail, their tabs arrayed for connection to the coil beginnings. In order to avoid crossing points between the concentric rails and the tabs protruding from them, the tabs of the second conductor rail are routed under the third conductor rail and the fourth conductor rail by means of sunken guides in the supporting plate and the tabs of the third conductor rail are also routed under the fourth conductor rail by means of sunken guides. When manufacturing the conductor rails that are comprised of stamped material, in order to keep waste within limits, the first and third conductor rails are manufactured in a first stamping die and the second and fourth conductor rails are manufactured in a second stamping die, each in its own stamping procedure, the second, third, and fourth conductor rails each being provided with a connecting tab for litz-connections.